


Like a Cheap Whore in Bangkok

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Category: Fahrenheit (Band), Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Anger, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock Rings, Community: shindong_weekly, Crossover, D/s, Gags, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-07
Updated: 2008-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> #2: Because so much is riding on your Shindong<br/>Dedicated to <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://sneakersiam.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sneakersiam.livejournal.com/"></a><b>sneakersiam</b> because who doesn’t love a little bit of top!dominant!henry!?! ^.~<br/>For the <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://shindong-weekly.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://shindong-weekly.livejournal.com/"></a><b>shindong_weekly</b> challenge community. Fic 4 of 5 for prompt 2.<br/><i>I am assuming that Henry, in his youth, can become raging mad (and thus, sexier! Yes I think anger is sexy. Sorry for my dementia~! ^^)</i><br/><b>p.s.</b> the author apologizes for making Wu Zun an arrogant bastard (again) lol~! But she just LOVES arrogant bastards ^^ (cuz pride comes before the fall, ne!?!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Cheap Whore in Bangkok

It all started when Shindong decided to visit everyone in China. Shindong didn’t have anything on his schedule for four days – Friday through Monday – and he missed everyone, his lover especially.

Henry was shocked, and overjoyed to see the elder, having missed him so much – and sorry but no phone sex does not even come close to the real deal. He wanted Shindong’s ass, not his own fist.

Unfortunately, before he could drag that sweet ass off to the bedroom where he wanted it, Hangeng announced that they all were going to dinner with the boys of Fei Lun Hai, and “leaving in 10 minutes.” Henry scowled, but stopped when he saw Shindong’s wink, knowing that the latter would make it worth his while to play nice with the Taiwanese pop stars.

They met the four at a seedy bar where they were all less apt to be recognized, and introductions ensued. Shindong was stunned by the four; they were much more beautiful in person and they were stunning enough on television. He wanted, in some illogical manner that had nothing to do with heart and everything to do with that one body part south of the border.

Two of them were all rippling muscle; he could tell from the straining of their respective shirts. The other two he wasn’t certain about, but they were sure to be as attractive under their clothes as the parts left visible were – i.e. their beautiful faces complete with joyous smiles, and mesmerizing eyes. It was too much. Part of his brain recognized that no Shindong that is definitely not a good idea and not what he flew what felt like countless hours on that godforsaken machine the experts call an airplane just to have. The other part, the part that was growing and concentrating itself in his loins, thought differently.

So he waited until the Taiwanese boy band returned to the table, and Henry was conveniently nowhere to be found, before making what he thought was a very casual statement about how “he had to go to the restroom” and winked to make his point obvious. His point had been obvious for hours now, and Wu Zun had just been waiting for the Korean man to make his move; while he had no problem fucking some one who was technically taken if they asked for it, he did not force himself on those who were determined to stay faithful and thus miss out on the best fuck of their life.

So the four stealthily followed him to the back of the restaurant and down the corridor to the restroom that soon would be home to moans and screams of pleasure.

Once inside, the elder two pushed Shindong against the door, effectively stopping anyone else from entering the room. The younger two worked together to undo Shindong’s clothing, Arron tackling his button-down top, Jiro working on his belt buckle, and then his zipper. Zun occupied himself with tracing the shell of the Korean boy’s ear, while Calvin pulled Shindong in for a kiss that was more teeth than lips, more rough than sweet. His eyes closed at the sensations created.

Then Shindong felt a tongue slip between his lips, and he welcomed it with a gasping moan as someone, he really wasn’t too sure – he had already started the whole let’s not pay any attention to who is where state and this was just beginning – grasped him through his boxers before pulling said hindrance down and freeing him to the cold air-conditioned room. Then there were lips, plump wet lips, and his mind when blank, was wiped clean of any thought process at all as those lips latched onto him, a tongue to accompany them and tease him to insanity.

He was moaning, the mouth covering his not enough to quiet him, so they had to try a different method.

They slid him to the floor, the mouth still sucking and licking and overall just creating the headiest sensations he had ever experienced. He felt something poke at his lips and he opened his mouth eagerly, not caring whose it was as long as he got a taste of cock. Simultaneously, two other pairs of lips attached themselves to each of his nipples, and the cock in his mouth had to thrust fully down his throat to quiet him enough to ensure safety. Still, Shindong was a writhing mass beneath the four, and it was all he could do to hold on just a moment longer, just a second longer, just a – the door slammed open with a resounding bang, an infuriated Henry standing on the other side.

The Fei Lun Hai boys quickly righted themselves and returned to the party, leaving Shindong to deal with this not-so-sweet version of Henry.

“Get yourself fucking dressed. Then follow me out. I will apologize to everyone, and then we are going home. Don’t you dare say a word right now unless you was a fist to your throat.”

Henry stalked out, and Shindong guilty and haphazardly got dressed; his pleasure had been denied just as he was about to come, but he was fearful of angering his lover further so he let it be.

So they left, early, causing raised eye-brows from the group at Henry’s flaring nostrils, and the tent in Shindong’s pants accompanied by decidedly guilty expression. But that didn’t matter to Henry who was fuming about how his lover had just gone off and almost-practically had sex with _those boys_. It really was unbelievable. What had he been doing while they were in two different countries? Henry shuddered and grew angrier at the thought.

The moment they got back to the temporary home, that was when the yelling ensued.

“You were acting like a goddamn cheap whore in fucking Bangkok, god dammit! You fucking slut!” Henry always switched to English idioms when he was enraged, jealous, or mad – always. And he always – always without fail – peppered his speech with English profanities.

Shindong cringed, but knew, in the most logical part of his brain, that he deserved it, deserved this. After all, he was the one who had gone to the bathroom with the 4 in the first place.

So he didn’t protest when Henry angrily pushed him towards his bedroom, when he shoved him to the floor and spat out a “don’t you even dare fucking move!” while he fiddled with the lock on the door – ensuring their privacy – and rummaged through a bag that he had so fortuitously brought but hadn’t had to use thusfar.

“So you wanted to act like a fucking slut? How about I treat you like one? For real. You can fulfill whatever fantasies I have and I would almost bet that most of them you won’t even fucking like, but that’s fucking okay with me. Because honestly, dear, I don’t fucking give a damn about what you want tonight. I am going to have you all to myself because you are mine. When I fucking get done, you will never, ever fucking forget it the way you did tonight!” Shindong shivered, half-fear, half-anticipation.

“I have a fetish for fucking my lovers while they’re blindfolded. Bet you didn’t know that.” The words both mocked him and turned him on as the black silk slipped over his eyes and was tied securely behind his head. The fury was leaving the younger’s voice as something cold and deliberate replaced it.

“I also like them tied up and helpless.” Shindong didn’t have to see to know that Henry smirked at his whimpers as he felt his hands tied above his head tightly stretching him in his now standing position.

“I like to be able to control when they come.” A ring slipped onto his still half-hard cock, tightening, stopping any potential flow.

“I like them to be speechless, speechless because they are incapable of speech, not because they are in awe. They can’t protest, and I laugh.” This confident sadistic side was somehow sexy. Shindong couldn’t believe he had that thought as a ball was placed between his teeth, the gag secured tightly, almost painfully, behind his head.

“Finally, I like their asses so red and ginger before I take them that the fact I take them dry almost doesn’t compare to the pain already in their ass.” The evil desire, spoken in such a low, husky tone directly next to his ear, would have made him come, had he been able to, but he was only able to tear up in pain as the first open-palmed slap hit his ass.

Followed by another, and another. And a rhythm was set. And broken. And set again.

Shindong had no idea if this would be the last hit, the next to last hit, the last hit before the meter changed again, or just another in a long string of forceful blows accosting his ass. All he knew was that it burnt, burnt a painful fire as Henry hit essentially the same spot over and over again until in was – he was sure – redder than a cherry before moving to the next spot. He didn’t even register the tears that fell from his eyes in streams; he registered nothing but the hand assaulting him.

That and the burning in his loins that no sane man would have had under such circumstances – he decided in that moment that he must be crazy.

Then, thought truly was nil as something long and thick was thrust into his unprepared hole. It was true that he had missed his lover’s cock, but Henry was large and Shindong was sensitive; it had also been forever since he had been fucked, and well, if he could have screamed, he would have.

As it stood, he gave his best imitation of a scream around the gag that muffled all noise emitted from him. Then Henry started moving, and his world spun with pain. He felt his asshole split, and knew when the movements became easier, slicker, yet no less painful – in fact, more – that blood was acting as lubrication now, and that Henry wasn’t deterred.

He continued thrusting, grunting in pleasure, and repeating “You, you are fucking mine!” until at last Shindong felt him go rigid and a warm fluid fill him.

“You are mine.” Shindong nodded as he was released from his bonds and welcomed into the warm embrace of Henry’s – no longer angry – arms.


End file.
